Shock
by Apple-Berry-Sluppie12
Summary: She didn't know what she had done. ZATR
1. Chapter 1

**I hate this. **

More importantly, I hate the idiot sitting next to me. Zim. The frigging ditz.

What's he doing anyway? Drawing something? Acting like a complete moron? Sticking his pencil in his mouth?

Don't know, don't want to know.

Ugh, what time is it? It feels like I have been at this school for five years. At least in the human's elementary school, the days' didn't drag on as much! I glance at the clock, fearing the worst.

School has three more hours.

Kill me now.

Who's idea was it to make human high school days so damn long?! I mean, sure these creatures are dumb as heck, but I didn't expect them to torment their own offspring.

Well, this is earth we're talking about.

"Tak! You are not paying attention!" The old hag, otherwise known as our teacher, snaps at me.

Zim, sitting next to me, snickers loudly. I shoot him a glare that shuts him up. Stupid. Once I'm an invader, I'll be sure to kill him first.

"Well? What's your excuse?" She growls at me, face turning an angry milk-like color. I can feel the eyes of many on my back, pending on my answer. I'm going to kill everyone in this room if the witch doesn't kill me first...

Wait... Did she just growl at me?

"I was listening. But I'm not so sure if Zim was." I reply, a smirk crossing over my face. I turn to Zim, who twitches uncomfortably, eyes narrowing at me.

Oh sweet revenge.

The class makes little 'oooh' noises, as if they are sealing the twit's fate with each sound. Really, it just makes them appear stupid.

Ms. Bitters grits her yellowing teeth. "Detention! Both of you!"

The class stifles their giggles, while I face Zim, my fists clenched tightly. Zim's eyes look so hateful at me that it appears that it hurts.

I will destroy that little jerk.

-/-

"THAT WAS ALL YOUR FAULT, YOU LOUSY SCUMBAG!" Zim screeches at me, face red as blood. "YOU were not paying attention, SO WHY DO I-ZIM!-HAVE TO SUFFER FOR IT?!"

Walking home from school with Zim has never been fun, if I remember correctly.

Rolling my eyes, I stop dead in my tracks to argue properly. "Why? Because everyone hates you. Me included."

Zim stomps his foot on mine. Hard.

"Ow! What the hell Zim?!" I grasp my aching foot, rubbing it to ease the pain.

Zim looks like he might explode. "I HATE YOU! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO COME BACK?!" He has a tantrum, punching the air, swearing, and kicking. I sigh.

This won't end well. We'll only get madder until one of us takes out a gun, and then we nearly die in L.A. (Don't ask. It's happened before.)

I need to calm down this monster before he jumps me. But how?

Well, I've seen a human boy get mad, but then his mate would kiss him and he'd be calmer...

This isn't fair. But I don't wanna end up in L.A.

Zim's shouts bring me back to reality. He's still pissed as ever, maybe even more so. Taunts and endless rants of my 'unfairness' reign on, until I can take no more. I will do anything to get him to shut his mouth and leave me alone.

"Zim!" My scream silences him. He fumes, glaring at me intensely. If I make a wrong move, he'll most likely burst his blood vessels.

So I guess it's a win win situation...

"What?!" He hisses, outraged at me. I step closer. He doesn't notice.

"Will you... Do me a favor?" I ask innocently, taking another step towards him. His eyes narrow.

"No. I would never help you of all irkens, even if my life depended on it!... What do you want anyway?!"

I smile at him, taking just one more step closer. He notices, raising an nonexistent eyebrow curiously.

"For you to put a sock in it."

I can see his sudden rage, but I pull him in for the lip lock much to quickly. His eyes widen. Red spreads across his cheeks. He stares at me blankly as I kiss him.

I push him away, and begin to run, knowing that with luck, I have a good five minutes until he gets over the shock. A good five minutes to sprint to my living quarters and lock every window and door in sight.

But I didn't know what I had just done that day.

-/-

...

Authors notes: NO I AM NOT DEAD! I was at Florida for the past week, and no Internet! Sorry! :(

But the good news? I'm back! And I'm gonna write to make up for it!

This is a story I'm writing with Bunyip123. I'm Tak, he's Zim. I can write stories with other people, just as an FYI.

Hope you like! :)

BY:APPLEBERRYSLUPPIE12


	2. Chapter 2

What. The. Hell.  
I stand there for about five minutes, staring at nothing. My blush wasn't fading away. I try to regain my thoughts. I, luckily, succeed. Why? Because I am ZIM! Zim needs no help snapping out of things! No help!  
But…why did she just do that? I've seen it happen before with humans. Usually on Valentine's Day. I shudder at that. How humans can tolerate that, I'll never know. It's a holiday to celebrate the feeling of that horrible human obsession!  
I fall to the ground flat on my back, and look to the sky blankly. That's two things I'll never understand. I hear a voice from behind me.  
"What's up, Zim?" I look above me. Zita. Oh, friggin' joy! Another annoying human!  
"I don't have to tell YOU anything!" I growl. Zita raises an eyebrow.  
"I didn't ask for secret info, just to see why you're lying on the ground blushing." She says. I feel my face. Oh. It hasn't gone away. Crap. I'm screwed. I stand to my feet and cross my arms.  
"What? I'm not blushing. Maybe you need glasses, like the Dib." I snicker. Zita just continues to look things over.  
"Well, it's not everyday someone blushes…and let's see…you and Tak started walking home together…" she put the pieces into the puzzle. "Oh sh**!" she yells. I jump back in surprise. I've never heard her say that…word. "What did you do?!" she asks me in shock. I face-palm.  
"I didn't do ANYTHING! IT WAS TAK, WITH HER STUPID KISSING!" I yell. I blush more and cover my mouth. Oh no.  
"…" Zita doesn't say anything. Her eye just twitches. "She…whoa…what?" she asks. Again, I face-palm. Must I tell humans EVERYTHING twice?!  
"Eh, I have to go home now! To eat food!" I yell, and start running down the sidewalk. I don't look back. I don't want to see filthy human face blabbering filthy Earth curses out of their FILTHY human mouths. All I want is to get home and forget this ever happened. I finally get home, and I slam the door behind me. Oh, but more surprises await me, don't they?!  
"Irk DAMNIT, Gir!" I shout. He's watching the angry monkey show, while messing with my laser gun! My only weapon! I grab it out of his paws. "No!" I command. Gir looks up at me. He begins to giggle. I look at him awkwardly. "What?" I ask. Points at me and giggles more.  
"I saw it, Master!" suddenly he jumps into the air and waves his little nubs of arms. "TAK KISSED YOU!" he yells. I start to fume with rage. How DARE he remind me of that! How?! I clench my fists and turn around to a lamp.  
"This is all your fault, lamp!" I shout. The lamp remains silent. "AAAAAH!" I screech and punch the lamp so that it shatters to pieces. My fist starts to bleed. "Ow…" I whisper grabbing my fist tightly. There's a piece of glass in the cut. Wonderful. In pull it out as fast as I can. "Agh!" It hurts. I grip my fist and tremble slightly. It REALLY hurts. "Agh…this is all Tak's fault…" I mumble. I get to my feet and sit on the couch. An hour goes by. And another. And another. "I've had enough of this!" I yell. Gir watches me rage-quit.  
"Why you so angry, Master?" he asks. I clench the fist that isn't bleeding. Why must he question Zim?!  
"Because I HATE HER! TAK IS RUINING MY LIFE! I FU**ING HATE HER!" I begin to swear uncontrollably. Kicking objects over isn't my specialty, but this time I made an exception. "I hate her so much!" I yell. Gir rubs his head, confused.  
"So why did she kiss you?" he asks. I open my mouth, then close it again. I have no idea how to answer that. My eye twitches. I fail to notice that my fist is still bleeding. Oh, wait, that's right. To get me to shut up.

-)-

I still feel my fist bleeding. Just enough so that it hurts like Hell. I have to get it fixed.  
"Gir! Get me the auto-healer!" I command. Gir shrugs innocently.  
"It broke, Master." He says. My eyes widen. I'm bleeding bad, and Gir broke the auto-healer. Wonderful.  
"Then the only person with an auto-healer is…oh, sh**…" I whisper. There is only one person who has an auto-healer. "Gir…I'll e right back". I say, leaving through the front door and down the sidewalk. I look at my fist as I walk. It's bleeding more now. I have to get there soon. Finally, I arrive at her doorstep. I knock on the door with my good hand.  
"Tak!"

-)-

Part 2 of me and Apple's ZATR storeh! She does a part, then me, then her again, then me again, and we alternate like that until the story's done! Enjoy! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

"Finally!" I sigh, getting comfy on the couch, the best luxury I have. The plushness of its cushions always help me relax, forget about my worries. And after a long day of annoying pests and stupid humans, this is a bit of heaven. Removing my disguise and just being lazy! Nothing, I repeat, nothing could ruin this!

"Tak!"

"OH COME ON!" I yell, mentally face palming. Grouchily, I sit up from my spot, shutting my eyes. I swear, if this is Zim, I'm going to straight up murder him. But not before I boil him alive.

I march to the door feeling bitterly about leaving the softness of my couch. All I wanted was to lie there! Is that really so much to ask for?!

I unlock the door and pull it open.

Shit.

"What the HELL?! It's eleven o'clock! Must you bother me every second of every f-ing day?!" I yell at Zim, who only stares at me somberly.

"I didn't ask to come here..."

"Then get away from my base you-" And then I notice it.

Crimson liquid flows from his hand, which he grasps tightly. Blood drips onto his clothes and on the concrete. I back away in disgust.

"I must use your auto-healer," He mutters coldly, gesturing toward his hand. "There will be no otherwise. I must use it now."

I hesitate. Zim, who I hate with every bone in my body, is wounded, and coming to me for help. He's never once helped me in any way. In fact, when he does, he makes the situation twenty times worse, not to mention he'll stain the floors with blood. Yuck.

So why in my right mind should I?

"Fine. But if you try anything, I swear on Tallest Purple I'll cut off your mouth. Got that?" Zim nods and cautiously steps inside.

Slamming the door shut, I spin around to him quickly. I scowl.

"What?!" He inquires, a perplexed frown on his face. I roll my eyes.

"Rude guest. Can't even thank me," I remark, turning to lead him to the device.

"You-you expect me to THANK you?! It's all YOUR fault that this happened!" Zim seethes, pointing to me with his good hand. I roll my eyes.

"Uh huh. You manage to get a cut the size of Dib's head, and it's somehow my fault. Can I point out that I wasn't even WITH you?!" I hiss, clenching my fists. Zim's face burns in anger.

"I hate you."

"That's nice."

The rest of our walk was silent, thankfully, but it was only about five or so minutes until we reached the auto-healer. I grab the slender object carefully, and hand it to Zim. He places it on the cut, and the device begins to hum, a soft, vibration coming from it. Within seconds it stops, Zim removes it, exposing his uncut flesh. He smirks.

"How'd you manage that, anyway?" I question, antennas perking in interest. Zim frowns.

"None of your business, TAK!" He sneers, making a fist. I grit my teeth.

"Get out."

-/-

...

Authors notes: U mad bro?

Haha, I've always wanted to say that. Sorry for being my crazy self! :)

BY:APPLEBERRYSLUPPIE12


	4. Chapter 4

"Fine! I think I will!" I yell, turning the opposite direction. "Oh, and EXCUSE me for caring about myself!" I can feel her roll her eyes behind me. I hate it! I walk the way I came, out of Hell. I mean Tak's base.

When I get home, nothing has really changed. That is, except for everything in my house. The actual only change is that Gir has drssed up the walls with steamers.

"Gir! Take these down!" I yell. Gir just keeps playing with his rubber pig. I hate that too! I HATE EVERYTHING! I HATE TAK, I HATE DIB, I HATE MY LIFE RIGHT NOW! "GIR! I'M GOING TO THE UPSTAIRS BEDROOM! DO WHATEVER IT IS YOU DO!" I command, stomping out of the room. I walk upstairs and slam my door so hard that you would hear it all the way across the friggin' galaxy! Its sound is mighty, just like ME!

I sit on my bed, and clutch the pillow tighter than a human's throat. Irk, I hate this sooooo much. I can see the staircase leading to the attic. The only other room with two windows, besides the living room. I decide to go up to the attic. When I get to the top, I look out the side-window. I can see the Tak-beast, watching human TV in her upstairs room. I hate her. I despise her. So why am I perplexed by her?

"Master, why you stalking purply-lady?" I hear Gir behind me. His sudden voice gives me an almost-heart attack. The only other organ in my body besides a squeedly-spooch. Lucky me. I clutch my chest.

"Gir! Holy sh**, don't scare me like that!" I gasp, trying to regain my breath. Then I realize what he just said. "And no, I am NOT stalking Tak! I'm simply watching her every move from a hiding place!" I snap, face blushing slightly.

"Oh, okay." Gir says, walking back downstairs. I sigh with relief and look back out the window. She had gone downstairs again. I slump against the wall. Why must every opportunity I have be ruined? I sigh and close my eyes. I don't want to think about that. I just want to be Zim. Zim needs no Tak. Zim needs no one. No one. Not even another Irken. Much less and Irken who wants to kill Zim! And steal Zim's robot bee! I've lost that thing, and I believe she's responsible! It was Zim's robot bee! Not Tak's! And she is always saying that her disguise is better than mine! So why does everyone fall for mine?! Why does the Tak taunt me?! Why does Tak torment me?!

I find myself saying those last two lines out loud. I sigh and say,

"Why does she stalk the mind of Zim?" I mutter. The attic is cold. But I don't want to move. I just don't. I want to sit here and sleep. But I can't. It sucks.

-/-

I sit on my bed, still in my disguise. Well, except for my shirt. It's hot in my room. I keep tossing and turning in my bed. It still sucks.

I'm not sure if I keep dozing off or not. If I do, I think I remember dreams afterwards. But I don't remember what the dreams are about. This is Tak's fault. One stupid move from her is ruining my life even further. It's her fault. She did this to me.

"I hope you're happy." I mutter sarcastically. I hate her.

So why can't I stop thinking about her?

-/-

Part 4 of ZATR- Shock!


	5. Chapter 5

"A dance?"

That's what greets me the next morning on the moldy school doors. A flyer, dressed in glitter and colorful, with big letters that practically shout 'HEY EVERYONE, LET'S HAVE A RANDOM SCHOOL DANCE!'

I frown. The school never arranges anything unimportant, except maybe those dreaded parent teacher conferences. Puke.

"Tak-smell! Why do you stand at the door looking dumb?"

"I missed you too, Zim." I reply sarcasm dripping from my voice. Pointing to the paper declaring the horrible news, I grumble angrily. "It's a dance. The school is having a freaking dance."

Zim snatches the flyer from the door hastily. I hear what sounds like teeth-grinding. His arms start to shake violently. I take a step back.

"A d-dance?! A DANCE?! LIES!" He exclaims, ripping the glittery paper up into shreds. He pants furiously, eyes narrow slits. I find myself holding back a laugh, amused by the little green monster's rage. He notices.

"DON'T LAUGH AT ME!" Zim screeches, shooting me a dark look. I crack up at this.

"Zim!" I mange to squeeze in between my fit of giggles. "You have no idea how stupid you sound!" I continue to laugh, Zim staring at me. He scowls.

"Stupid girl," he snarls, pushing past me, surely fuming at my cause of humor.

Zim is rather cute when he's angry.

-/-

"Ms. Bitters, you continually tell us that we are 'doomed into a life of pure and utter doom', but the only way that could happen is if you continue to keep us ignorant. Have you ever thought of actually teaching us?"

Ms. Bitters sighed, obviously annoyed. "Have you ever thought of getting a smaller head?"

Dib slumped on his desk defeated. "Why do I even bother..." He whispered to himself grumpily.

That's a good question. Why doesn't he get a smaller head? It might get him a girlfriend.

Well, whatever. I just want this class to be over. We've been hear long enough, haven't we? Do we really need to eat lunch here too? Can't we just do everyone a favor and get out of this hellhole?

What does it matter Tak? They're to dim to do anything like that. I guess this beats the academy, since we're not killing people. I never did like that.

I lean my chin on my hand, bored. I want to go home. To my base. Work on some super weapon.

I hate it here...

-/-

"Eh, Tak? Wake up, it's lunch!"

I practically jump out of my chair, alarmed.

"I WAS NOT SLEEPING! I'VE BEEN AWAKE THE ENTIRE TIME!" I announce. Zim gives me a look.

"Well, er, ok. It's lunch. You coming or not?" He questions. I glance at the clock. It's 12:45.

"Yeah, I have to. I think. Where's everyone?" I ask, my brain still not functioning correctly. Zim rolls his eyes.

"At lunch, idiot! Look, since you're still turned off, you will sit with me, ZIM! Got it?"

I sigh. "Uh huh. Let's go."

I can't help but feel curious about what Zim just said.

I've been in worse states than this when eating lunch. Why sit with him now?

"Eh, don't question it, Tak." I tell myself.

Zim face scrunched up. "What are you talking about?!"

"Shut up Zim."

-/-

...

Authors Notes: Sorry it's not long! Hope you like! :)


	6. Chapter 6

I scowl at her.  
"Don't tell me to shut up, Tak!" I snap, walking out the door. She sneers. It annoys me. When we get to the lunchroom, I sit at a table and stare at it. I hate it. What has the table ever done for Zim? She sits at the same table, but far away from me. I scowl again.  
"What's YOUR problem?" she asks. I glare at her.  
"None of your business." I say. Tak sighs and stares at the wall. Something we both do quite a lot during classes.  
"Hey there, space-boy." Crap. Friggin' Dib. I turn around and growl.  
"I'm not in the mood for your insanity, Dib-stink. Go back to your hole and dig to Hell." I say. Dib stares at me. I can feel hatred boiling up inside both of us. I must say, it's almost fun for I ZIM! To fight Dib. I always win. He says otherwise, but he is STUPID!  
"What are you plotting today, Zim? Some sort of robotic zebra again? Remember last time you tried that!" he says. I shudder. I don't want to remember THAT.  
"I'm not planning anything, worm-beast. Go and have your sister beat you." I say. He glares at me. I glare back. I'm not sure if Tak notices any of this, but is she does, she doesn't care. She wouldn't in any case. Why would she? We hate each other.  
"I'll get you one day, Zim. And when I do, you'll be sorry you ever came to Earth." He says. I laugh.  
"Your petty excuses amuse me." I say. I whisper something so that the other child-humans can't hear. "They'll never believe you, Dib." I say, tauntingly. His eye twitches. I can tell I'm getting to him. It's fun.  
"I'll strap you down to the table myself! And then we'll dissect you, like a frog in science class!" he snaps. I can see that humans are noticing. I try to act 'normal'.  
"Eh…don't threaten me, Dib! You're crazy if you think I'M an alien! I mean, LOOK AT ME! I wear pants." Children just nod round me and pay no more attention. A look of disbelief spreads across Dib's face.  
Idiot.  
"Ugh! I hate you!" he snarls. I smirk.  
"And what are you going to do about it?" I taunt. I can see Dib reach into his pocket and grab something.  
"I guess random ham in my pocket is finally paying off." He says. Before I can do anything, he throws something at my face. It hurts. Bad. Really bad. Really REALLY bad. I can feel heat, a lot of it, against my cheek. I try to stand, but I fall on the floor. That hurts too. I can hear him laugh. That hurts me. I try to kneel, but I just collapse. I hear the burning, and the smell of smoke around me.  
It seems like a lot of things hurt me right now.  
I don't know what hurts more. The fact that it's searing my face, or the fact that no one is helping me.

-/-

Title says it all!


	7. Chapter 7

So Zim is burning alive on the ground, the human children laughing loudly, pointing grimy fingers at the pained annoyance. Dib is fist pumping, mumbling "Who's the man? I'm the man!" And Keef is... Being Keef. Only one thought occurs to me in the chaos of it all.

Who the hell keeps ham in their pocket?

A shriek of giggles interrupts my train of thought, bringing my attention back to Zim. Yellowish ooze runs down his face, mixed with sweat and a dash of blood. His eyes are shut tightly, arms held over his head, as if that can protect him somehow. He is curled up into a ball, rocking back and forth. I chuckle. Yes, call me a sicko for finding amusement in my worst enemy's suffering. I know you were thinking it.

A teacher rushes forward to the scene, all laughter dying out among my classmates. He's gaping at Zim, looking a bit uncertain, like he's not sure what to do. Then, trying to appear official, he clears his throat and begins to speak.

"Who did this?" He exclaims, straightening his tie in an attempt to seem as if he is under control. No one dares to step forward, but a few students shift their gaze to Dib. He shuffles uncomfortably. I'm guessing that if you threw a ham at a kid and he started dying, you could get expelled. So Dib's being pretty smart, although I'd expect someone to rat him out.

Oh yeah. That's my job.

"It was Dib!" I cry out, pointing to the spiky haired human. A wave of gasps runs through the room. Oh please. As if they didn't already know who'd done it.

The teacher spins around in my direction. He glares at me, lips forming an angry white line across his face. "You! Take this... Green THING to the nurses' office! NOW!" I fidget. No way he thinks it's me. He can't possibly be that stupid. Can he?

"Why aren't you moving?! I said NOW!" He yells at me, raising his fist in the air out of pure anger.

I really hate humans sometimes.

-/-

"Uh huh. Hon, I think you're little green friend..."

"He's not my friend."

"Whatever floats your ferry! Anyway, I think he's... Bleeding."

Oh no way. I had no idea Zim was bleeding! You are such a genius! Tell me more, o wise one!

"Really? That's too bad. I guess I'll just go then!" I smile, starting to walk out, when suddenly the 'nurse' grabs my shoulder. I turn around, to see her clearly scared, eyes wide with panic. I raise a holographic eyebrow.

"Hon, I'm no major big top nurse, and I don't know what to do! But your green little guy is... Gross and I don't know how to help!" She starts bawling, loud, fearful sobs. I sigh. I have enough empathy for this woman (Don't ask.) to know how she feels. It's either fix Zim or loose your job. And it's not gonna be Zim. I put a hand on her shoulder supportingly.

"It'll be ok. How about I rush him to the hospital? I won't tell the school," I wink at her. She grins wildly, the waterworks completely turned off.

"Oh, you're a live saver doll! Thank you!" She squeals, giving me a quick hug. I pull out, a little disgusted from her heavy stench of perfume.

"It's fine... Why don't you go and get a sandwich?" She nods happily and leaves me to Zim.

Hesitantly, I scoop him up, groaning a bit at the weight. Zim whines quietly underneath me, his blood beginning to soak my sleeves. I wince. Gross.

Taking Zim to my medical bay should be easy with him unconscious, I think. No, not the hospital. Can't have the humans figure out aliens exist, now can we?

"You owe me Zim," I murmur to myself, feeling a bit grumpy about the whole situation.

Why can't I ever get the free ride?!

-/-

After I rush myself and Zim home, I quickly scurry down to the medical center of my labs. Strapping Zim to a glossy white table, I sigh. Sometimes, I wish I wasn't always the nice guy.

It only takes me about twenty five minutes to disinfect Zim, so I carefully undo all the straps. Zim exhales a little louder, a sure sign that he is waking up. Quickly, I remove the last strap, and take a step back.

Zim stirrs, blinking his eyes a few times. He rubs his temples, yawns, then sits up. Suddenly, he notices me. Blue contacts might make his eyes seem bigger, but I think he might've just made his eyes larger when he saw me...

"T-Tak? Wh-what have you..." He sounds baffles, gawking at me. I place a finger to his lips, in an attempt to silence him. Instead, he bites me.

"Argh! Zim! I just saved your butt A SECOND TIME and you BITE ME?! You little jerk!" I shriek, pulling my finger back rapidly. My finger throbs.

Zim inspects me, reproachful. "Well, why did you do that in the first place?!"

"I wanted you to shut up, moron!" I glare at him, hate running through my veins.

Zim breaks my gaze, letting out a sigh. "Sorry." He mutters, face burning red. I freeze. Zim doesn't apologize. To anyone. Especially not to me. Nor does he invite me to lunch. So why the HELL is he now?!

I shrug. "Whatever. Just stop getting so many cuts, ok?" I chuckle, sitting down next to him. A hint of a smirk appears on his face. He faces me.

"Can't promise that, Tak-worm." He grins, looking a bit... Happy? Why? Doesn't he... Oh, never mind. Everything here is insane. Why doubt it? Better than a cookoo Zim, anyway.

"Well, next time I won't save your butt. Got it?" I say, sticking out my tongue. Zim bares his teeth playfully. "Yeah right! I-ZIM!- am too attractive for you, Tak!" He laughs, tousling my hair. I scowl, my cheeks heating up. Zim smirks, satisfied.

"First of all, you aren't funny. Second of all, I bet you like it!" I hiss jokingly, causing Zim's eyes to widen. He frowns slightly.

"I do not..." He mumbles, sulking. His cheeks are tinted pink. I grin.

"You do. Plus, I make you blush." I laugh a little. Zim turns to me, competition set in his eyes.

"Prove it."

I run my fingers down his wig oh-so gently, making Zim smile unintentionally. His features soften. Carefully, I slide off his wig, two antennas replacing it. They flop out on either side of him, showing pleasure. I begin to pet him, slowly, in soft, calm motions. Zim's eyes drift closed, a sigh escaping his lips. And soon, red crawls onto his face, and his antennas curl around my fingers. I smirk. This means he is vulnerable to me. And that's when it happens.

I'm sure he didn't mean to, I'm sure it was an accident. But it slipped out anyway. Zim was so caught up in the moment, that three words left his lips. Three words.

"I-I love y-you."

-/-

...

Authors Notes- Go me! Finished the chapter! :)

Hope it's good!

BY:APPLEBERRYSLUPPIE12


	8. Chapter 8

I'm so screwed.  
Her hand recoils away from me.  
"YOU WHAT?" she asks in shock. (Like that reference, bros?) I blush and turn the opposite direction. I DO NOT wanna talk about THAT.  
"Nothing!" I snap quickly. I can hear her get off the table behind me and leave the room. My heart sinks. My antennae flop. I begin to mope. The same as I did last night. No sleep. No thoughts about anything other than her.  
Why did I say that?!  
I want answers. But it looks like she won't be talking to me…ever again. A tear rolls down my face. It burns slightly. Irkens aren't supposed to cry, after all. We have special glands in our eyes, which are the only water-proof thing in our bodies. The glands hold in tears, until they come out.  
Which, so far, has happened to no Irken except me.  
I hate myself right now. I hate myself for what I said, what I've been thinking of, and for what I've screwed up. I hate my life sometimes. I hate myself right now. I should've listened when the academy told me to ignore that!  
Now, I'll probably lose the next battle with her in L.A. Maybe on my own free will.  
I jump off the table and sulk. I hate…everything…  
…except her.  
Why do I love her?  
This is more pain than last night!  
Zim has done nothing to deserve this! Why does the Tak reject Zim so?! WHY?!  
I sigh and wipe the tears from my face. It's not that this isn't worth crying over…  
..it's just that I'm not. I walk out of the room and back upstairs, where I walk out the front door. I hate nighttime on Earth. It smells horrible, the streets are filled with humans, and that creepy madness-chihuahua is following me, isn't it?  
Yup.  
I turn around and see it. Humans call it cute. I call, it madness! The eyes, bulging out, the tail wagging, and what the f*** is with the stitch! HOW DID IT EVEN GET THAT?! I scream and run the other direction. I don't look behind me, but I know it's following me. I quickly cut corners and run into my house, locking the front door behind me. I slump on the ground. Another tear rolls down my cheek. I don't care if it burns or not.  
"Finally! You fell for my trap, Zim!" Dib again. I get up and glare at him. His face, which was proud before, looks afraid. I don't have my usual glare. I stare at him like he's the devil challenging me. I glare at him like he's everything I hate in my life. I glare at him like I should. With hate. Tears of misery start to fall down my cheek.  
"Leave now. Or I swear to Irk I'm going to follow you to Hell when you die." I say. Dib cringes and quickly runs out the door. I glare at him from outside the window. I'm keeping that promise. I will follow him to Hell. Well, maybe I won't follow him. I'll probably end up following Tak to Hell.  
Something in my mind tells me she doesn't deserve Hell. I sit on the couch and turn on the T.V. Gir sits next to me.  
"Whatcha doin'?" he asks. I sigh and point to the screen. "Yay, T.V!" he shouts. I smirk slightly. He amuses me from time to time. Right now, this is my only escape from my life. My robo-parents come to me.  
"Dinner's ready!" the Mom-bot says. She then pours cinnamon over my head. Wonderful. As soon as I get it off, I hear the CP-Dad say,  
"Time for a board game!" I cringe at the thought of playful human activities.  
"Eh…oh, yes! Mom, Dad, I left them in the kitchen. Look for it please!" I say. The robo parents just nod and go into the kitchen.  
I expect they'll destroy everything in there.  
I don't care right now. I miss Tak already. I want to be close to her. I just can't though. She'd never let me. I may never let myself. I don't care…  
…I just know I love her.


	9. Chapter 9

My heartbeat pounds. My fingers twitch. His words still replay in my mind. I know I'm blushing. I know I'm running away from my house. As fast as I possibly can. Which probably isn't a good idea. Whatever. Neither was Zim.

Zim.

I pause my sprinting. I think of his image. Sharp red eyes, long green claws, fierce tone, and his usual trademark sneer.

Except that was not Zim.

I just saw a different side to him. I search my memory, trying to remember if he has ever acted like this before. I can think of nothing. Which makes sense. That was the complete opposite of Zim.

I feel myself sigh. He was seemed rather ashamed after he said that. Zim probably thinks I'm going to hate him for some reason. Truth is, I don't feel too angry after all that. I don't know why.

"But... This will have to be dealt with." I remind myself, starting to walk back to my base. I could always tell Zim I'm not interested... Or I could take him as my 'boyfriend' to learn all his weaknesses...

Suddenly, I grin deviously. Of course! Make a few kissy noises, and find out what hurts him. Though I've tried this before, but the thing is, now he adores me. It will work.

A smug grin grows on me, as I strut to Zim's base. This should be easy. Too easy. So incredibly easy! I start to laugh. Zim won't know WHAT hit him when I'm done with his ugly little face.

-/-

I press the doorbell on the side of his house, feeling a bit tense. He could very easily realize that I am faking my love for him. Maybe this isnt a good idea. But then again, this is Zim we're talking about. He's stupider than a Vorten. But I shout probably act extra lovey-dovey, for my own good.

After waiting a few minutes with no answer, I try the doorknob, hoping it will be open. Just to my luck, the door slides open. I step into the house to find Zim, sitting on the couch. His eyes are glued to the T.V. screen, either not noticing me or not caring. I clear my throat. Zim yips, jumping up a bit. His eyes find their way to me.

He holds his breath. My heartbeat practically stops. For a split second, we just stare at each other, Zim's mouth wide open. I remind myself that I'm not here to gawk at Zim all day. I strut over to him, trying to look happy.

"Zim," I start, flashing him a huge smile. Zim flinches. "I've decided that you are not a complete and utter moron. I would like to go on a date. Yes or no?" I finish, feeling my body tense up.

I managed to keep my voice straight, but inside I'm cracking. There is no possible way that even HE could buy that act. I stand stiffly in front of him, as uncomfortable as Dib asking a girl to prom. Zim stands, his expression unreadable.

He comes close to me until we're both only inches away. I eminently notice his hand reaching for mine, and swiftly grab his hand with my own. Zim looks a bit surprised, but no matter. A girl does what she must.

And suddenly, he starts smiling.

Then he leans very close to me, resting his forehead on mine. Zim cups my cheek in his free hand gently, running his hand along my jaw. I blush a bit, my gaze turning away from him. "Zim... Stop..."

His grin widens. Playfully, he takes a soft nibble on my cheek. His breath is hot against me. "But you are so soft." Zim suddenly grabs my hand and pulls off the glove. Quickly, he removes his own gloves, throwing them hastily on the ground. He rubs my hand with his.

Zim's hands are rough.

"So very soft," he mutters curiously, not noticing my hitched breath. I try to snap out of it, but no use. This... Affection. It's strange.

And then, he kisses me.


End file.
